HAPPY - A SasuSaku 4-Part FanFic
by AriannJS
Summary: The truth was loud and clear, that the combination of pink and green wasn't meant to be with black and blue – both professionally and realistically. (Celebrity AU)
1. Blog post

**_For Day 4 (City Lights) of SasuSaku Month 2019_**

_This fic was inspired by the Filipino celebrity pair/loveteam called "AlDub" (based from their screen names: Alden Yaya Dub) or "MaiChard" (their real names: Maine Mendoza Richard Faulkerson, Jr.). The plot and content have nothing to do with the said actors, but I based the idea for this fic from the themes of Maine's two most controversial blog posts._

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: The truth was loud and clear, that the combination of pink and green wasn't meant to be with black and blue – both professionally and realistically.

**Warning**

: Get some tissues

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and AlDub.

_Enjoy reading!_

_...or not._

* * *

**[sakuraharunotes / official-blogs . com]**

_Hey, Blossoms! It's been a while! I know I haven't touched this blog since my open letter half a year ago, but I have important things to share with you – finally – as you read this._

_First, I want to thank everyone who has been tweeting me or commenting on my posts to ask about how I am doing every now and then. I may not be able to reply but I'm really grateful to know that there are still some of you guys who care so much about me (despite the amount of fans-turned-to-bashers that came out since the last time I opened up through this blog). _

_To answer your queries – I've been very fine, really. _

_I've been a lot happier. _

_I've been a lot __me__. _

_It took some time, but when I posted that open letter about me feeling like I was losing myself within the whirlwind that is show business – because of all the overwhelming requests (demands) of our loveteam's fandom – it helped me to be more genuine with myself._

_For once, I'm living and working as I should, not as I'm told. And I'm doing things as __Sakura__, not as any other role._

_So yes, I've been very fine even though you guys haven't seen me much on social media. And I'll always be grateful for all of you who have stayed, respecting me and caring for me as a person, and not just as a celebrity that you often see onscreen._

_Second, I know there had been lots of speculations about this but I never answered yet because I know that there would be another uproar that could cause unnecessary hate to a special person in my life. _

_That's what I want to avoid, honestly. I've already received tons of hate after I voiced out my thoughts through my open letter that eventually led to the needed separation of my former loveteam. And having a special person receiving hate as well – just because people prefer someone else as the one I should love – is something that I wouldn't tolerate anymore._

_But yes, I want the truth to come from me: I'm officially confirming that I'm happily dating Sasori Akasuna. _

_Since when? I'm not gonna tell. _

_How? I don't think I'm required to divulge that. _

_Why? Wait a sec—are you kidding me? Cos my answer to that is: Why not?_

_Although I am deeply flattered with your love for me and my leading man for four years, I have already mentioned in my open letter that Sasuke and I are only friends and workmates in the industry. Up until now. And just because you're supporting our loveteam, and you're paying for our movies, or you're managing fan accounts for us, doesn't mean that you could dictate us about the matters of our hearts._

_Even though we love you, we have our personal lives and individual decisions that need some respect too. After all, whatever you see onscreen doesn't necessarily reflect our real lives. _

_So really, to ask me why I'm dating Sasori is as if you're asking me why I'm making decisions for my own life._

_To give you some sort of peace, Sasori makes me incredibly happy in ways I have never imagined. He cares for me even better than I care for myself. And my family adores him, probably even more than they adore me! Haha. _

_What I want to say is that (for my true supporters), you guys don't have to worry if I have chosen the wrong guy. And (for my former supporters), I understand that there are things (or a person) that you think is the best for me but honestly, at the end of the day, the decision is still mine. _

_And now that the truth is out in the open, I truly can't wait for everything else that is in store for us throughout this year. But what I can assure you all is this: I'm feeling a lot better than I've ever been since I've entered showbiz, and one of the reasons that contributed to this is my newly found freedom to finally be true to myself without being afraid of what people would say. _

_I hope all my fans would respect this._

_So thank you, really. For sticking around. It really means a lot to me that you're supporting not just the Sakura or other roles of me that you see onscreen, but also the real Sakura behind the scenes._

_All the things that you've done for us as _SasuSaku _will always be a part of my sweetest memories. But I hope you would continue to support me, and Sasuke, despite going our separate endeavours as artists. I am pretty sure that he's meant for greater things, even without me as his leading lady. And I can't wait to see that from afar._

_Til next time, Blossoms! Continue blooming where you're planted! _

— _Sakura H._

* * *

He shut his macbook, albeit with a little more force, as his other hand pinched the bridge of his nose. He remembered reading another post from the same website months ago, and the way he felt after reading it wasn't like this.

Back then, he felt proud of her. For standing up for herself in a world that tried to manipulate her just because she's the best leading lady for Sasuke Uchiha, realizing that she has a life of her own and she wasn't meant to please people even if the fans were basically the ones who made them the most sought-after loveteam of their generation. Amidst the sea of facade, she decided to choose to be real. That personality development that was vivid in her open letter posted six months prior was enough to make him so proud of her.

His head whipped around his bachelor pad, seeing black and blue here and there. His mind traced back to seeing a tinge of pink and green in this same place every once in a while, but as his gaze landed on his macbook once again, it hit him like a tsunami that seeing pink and green here will never happen again.

That's why the feeling was different now.

The truth was loud and clear, that the combination of pink and green wasn't meant to be with black and blue – both professionally and realistically.

A week after her open letter, they found themselves seated in front of their main manager, setting a new arrangement for the two of them so as to lessen the uproar of fans' expectations on the world's sensational loveteam _SasuSaku_ – as their fans called them – with the projects that they were a part of.

The Music Show that they were hosting alongside another love team – _NaruHina_ – had a drastic adjustment in terms of who would report on the field and in the studio. It wasn't VJ Sasuke and VJ Sakura together in the studio or on the field anymore. But it was VJ Sasuke in the studio, and VJ Sakura on the field.

They also didn't have commercials or magazine shoots together anymore, let alone movie projects even after their worldwide blockbuster hit movie entitled "The First," which was ironically their last.

Although he was discreetly uncomfortable with the idea, considering the fact that this was totally new to their four-year status quo, Sasuke complied and adapted to the changes.

At first, he thought it was just the adjustments that made it difficult. But it suddenly dawned on him when he was offered a project with a new redhead leading lady that it wasn't just about missing his old routines anymore.

He missed _her_.

Damn. He _totally_ missed her.

There's no more continuous chatter from his passenger seat on their way home after shoots.

No more pink strands on his shoulder during long flights.

No more lazy good mornings and good night hugs in their offsite tents.

No more _Sakura_.

It was on times that Sasuke was very worn out after coming from the gym or a commercial shoot that the reality of this sank further in his mind. Parked in front of his condo one night, he unconsciously glanced at his passenger seat and blinked as a blurred pink suddenly clouded his vision, or so he thought.

_He drove her to her place like the usual, but tonight, he wasn't able to stop himself from staring at her after turning off the engine of his car. _

_Gladly, she stared back as if it was the most normal thing to do at a time like that, which only urged him to slowly lean in, pausing slightly as if to ask her permission, before capturing her lips with his._

_It wasn't their first kiss. But it was their first without a number of cameras recording every angle of the contact. _

_And Sasuke liked it. He liked how slow and achingly beautiful the moment was, until they both pulled away, breathless and flushed._

_A part of him wished this was how his every night ends and how his every morning starts. But for now, he could only continue to stare at those green pools that never failed to draw him in, whether it's filmed or not._

_As he lifted a hand to tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ear, she then chuckled. "That was one heck of a good practice for our next scene, huh?"_

_And just like that, he was suddenly out of his daze as if a blue electric current coursed through his veins._

"_Thanks for the ride. Goodnight...Zeke."_

_The next thing he knew, she was already out the door of his car, leaving him blinking once, twice, as his brain slowly processed what had happened. His hand then collided with the steering wheel. "Damn it!"_

_What he didn't realize was that their little moment was quite similar to the one on their recent script. _

_Groaning, his face fell on his hands. Did she really think he was still on work mode?! He wasn't being Zeke! He was being _Sasuke_! _

_That night, he went home without touching the said script even though he had some lines that he needed to memorize for the next day._

Just thinking about it now, he wished he didn't become complacent. Heck, when he entered the show business he was already aware of the fact that nothing is constant in it. He had seen how the ones before him and even those that started alongside him didn't really have careers that remained skyrocketing.

He was only one of the fortunate ones and it all began when an undeniable chemistry was seen between him and Sakura on a TV series that aired five years ago.

While he was still paired up with her, he realized he should've made the most out of the time they had. He should've told her that his feelings weren't that of Landon's, nor Zeke's, nor Marq's anymore.

Instead, his feelings were – _are_ – of Sasuke's.

But like what people always say, regret comes in the end.

And indeed, it came. Like a wildfire.

o - o - o

**June 2019 AriannJS**

o - o - o

_This was three months in the making! Please let me know what you think! Also, if you like what I do, kindly drop by my ko-fi page and send some support! It would mean a lot! :)_

_\- A_


	2. Scripted

Life seemed to go on like the usual after Sakura's recent blogpost, despite the pang in his chest.

Thankfully, they didn't cross paths in the studio, in the management's office, nor anywhere else. And he wanted to keep it that way.

Besides, how else could he extinguish the fire in his heart if he's exposed to the one that ignites it?

But then, in a few weeks time, he would have to see her again. Although he could opt to make up excuses in attending the upcoming Konoha Star Awards, he just couldn't figure out anything to say and he knew he shouldn't lie to his manager who knew him so well.

He didn't know what to do. As the said event was fast approaching, his internal turmoil kept on increasing.

For he wasn't sure if he was ready to see Sakura again, clinging into the arms of her official boyfriend, and smiling ever so genuinely at him with a chemistry that is beyond a mere onscreen dimension.

He wasn't prepared to face the new normalcy, wherein another man would be standing on what used to be his place for the past four consecutive years.

And he wasn't looking forward to the ambush interviews that would come his way for they would be in the same venue for the first time since her announcement that she now has a boyfriend, one that was not him.

Despite the curiosity of his fans as to who he would bring to the event, he didn't even bother finding a date. He didn't want another talk of the town to arise once he appeared at the red carpet with another woman holding his hand, for he was sure that being there on his own was already something the fans would ramble about in itself.

After all, there's only one woman whose hand fit in his like a puzzle piece.

If her open letter was merely a hoax, and the arrangements to cut the ties between SasuSaku didn't happen, he would surely be in front of her doorstep an hour before the event just like the past years, waiting for her to open the door and reveal her dazzling self in a gown that emphasizes her natural curves and enhances her beautiful face.

But no, he had to face the truth that it was already the endgame for _SasuSaku_, so that wouldn't happen anymore.

He stared at the mirror while he fixed his black bow tie. This year, he didn't need to worry about matching the color of his suit or tie with her dress. But it was only in pretense that he wasn't bothered about it, for without preamble, her face entered his head once again.

_"I'm ready, Sasu—!" There was a long pause as widened green eyes stared back at him by the doorframe. Sakura swallowed thickly, looked away, and then pouted in that adorable way that Sasuke remembered. "That's so unfair!"_

_He raised an eyebrow in question._

_"You can't just come here looking so damn good and make me look like a little rotten peanut beside a humanized angel!" She crossed her arms, causing the off-the-shoulder lace top of her gown to slightly rise in disarray._

_"You don't have to use a lot of words just to say I look handsome, Sakura." Sasuke grinned in amusement, reaching out to straighten the said part of her top against her shoulders just a tad below her shoulder blades. "Also, you're not a little rotten peanut. You're a flower. And flowers are blooming." He then turned his back and smirked, slightly catching a glimpse of her reddened cheeks and widened eyes before he walked towards his car._

_"I...uh…h-hey! You don't have to use a lot of words just to say I look beautiful, Sasuke!"_

_He tipped his head over his shoulder and snorted when he saw her smirk right back at him, but with her cheeks still pink from the compliment. "Hn. Let's go."_

Grabbing his navy blue suit jacket from his bed, he quickly brushed off the thought that there was already someone else complimenting how beautiful she was right now.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the folded card in his hands. When he received the digital invitation a month before, he was already informed that he would be one of the announcers of the award-winner for a certain category. He had conflicted feelings, however, when he learned through the card that the name he would be calling onstage was the one that he was actually trying to forget.

He was, yet again, proud of her. But he knew that this wasn't something they could celebrate together anymore, making it difficult for him to move on. To think that she never even became his to begin with.

_"Sasuke, I really don't think I could give justice to my role as Leah," Sakura admitted after a concept meeting with their director. "It's just my second year as an actress but this is such a huge production and I don—"_

_"Tch. Everyone here believes in you, except you."_

_"Everyone? You mean...you really think I could do a KSA-deserving performance for this role?"_

_Sasuke smirked. "I wouldn't allow myself to be paired with someone who isn't capable of doing just that, Sakura."_

_His leading lady slowly grinned, eyes becoming glassy. And then in an instant, Sasuke was being engulfed in a bone-crushing hug that unexpectedly warmed his heart. "Thank you, Sasuke. I...I really...appreciate you. I wouldn't be able to do this without you as my leading man...without you always believing in me."_

_He sighed but returned the hug as tightly as he could, smiling against her hair in the process. "You know what? You're annoying."_

_She only giggled. "This annoying girl would win something in KSA soon though!"_

And that was what indeed happened – she was nominated for three awards and won as Best Supporting Actress on her first time at the KSA's, a year after their pair was officially established. Other than that, _SasuSaku_ was awarded as that year's Best New Loveteam.

This year, there wasn't even any doubt anymore that the Best Lead Actress Award belonged to her. After all, he was with her in that movie – their last project together – that showed every bit of her acting prowess.

She worked so damn hard just to be the actress and the woman that she is now. For Sakura Haruno, there was no easy way out. Even if she had to go through a hole in a needle, she would willingly and passionately do so until she improves and reaches her dreams.

That's one of the things he loved about her. And that's what made him so proud of her as he journeyed with her in the industry for the past years.

Yet of all the other artists who could possibly announce for the category she was in, why did it have to be him?

He heaved a sigh at the realization that there was no turning back. As much as it pained him, he still had to face it. He still had to face_ her_. Even after successfully avoiding seeing her since the red carpet entrance hours ago.

Stepping on the stage after his cue, Sasuke scanned his card again and delivered the exact script written there with ease despite the galloping sensation in his chest, "As flowers bloom, artists excel in their craft as well and all of our nominees have exemplified such. Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner for this year's Best Lead Actress Award is...Miss Sakura Haruno."

Thunderous applause filled the huge auditorium as a tinge of maroon caught his eye from the other end of the stage. His lips were on a thin line, but he was mindful enough to show a small smile before turning to glance at the awardee in front of everyone in the room, the result of years of acting manifesting for all to see.

And then there she was, approaching him ever so gracefully, clad in a maroon gown with a halter top and long train studded with tiny diamonds that made everything else in the venue nothing but dull. Her face was more blooming since the last time he had seen her. And it was accentuated by her now long pink tresses tied on the side with its ends loosely curled.

He was at a loss for words. For the first thing he wanted to do after meeting her gaze was to kiss her right then and there.

She was so, so beautiful. But, she wasn't his.

"Congratulations," was the only thing that came out of his lips once she reached him with a huge beam on her face and leaned for a usual announcer-awardee onstage hug.

He wondered if she felt how awkward that was too. But when she murmured "Thanks, Sasuke. I miss you…," he knew he had to hand her plaque as quickly as he could and exit the stage without meeting her eyes again.

When he reached the backstage, his chest was heavily rising and falling as he tried to calm himself. _It's been three months, Sasuke! Three months since she announced that she's now happy with someone else!_

If only she knew how much he has missed her too. If only she knew how much he wanted to tighten that casual hug while twirling her around and whispering in her hear that he was so proud of her.

If only...if only she was his.

It wasn't too long until Sakura appeared at the backstage too, happy tears glistening on her cheeks before her gaze landed on Sasuke who was casually leaning against a wall with an unreadable expression on his face and clenched fists hidden in his pockets.

The leading man didn't even hear anything from her acceptance speech, but he was sure that it reflected her happiness not only about her award but also about pretty much everything else in her life right now.

That fact made his heart constrict again.

He tensed when he looked up and met her eyes, mentally scolding himself for not returning to his seat immediately after his announcement. But it was too late now.

While smiling with that dashing smile of hers, Sakura walked up to him, not even having the slightest idea that he was trying so hard to forget about his feelings for her in the past few months. "Hello, Sas—"

"Sasuke! Sakura!"

Their heads instantly turned towards the direction of the voice, making Sasuke thank the Heavens for having such perfect timing. For heading their way was the organizer of this year's Konoha Star Awards. _Saved by the bell._

"Hi, Shizune-san." Sakura was quick to greet the running woman.

"I'm sorry this is all too sudden. But we've just been notified that Naruto and Hinata wouldn't be able to come in time for their part in the program." Shizune panted in front of them while grasping the clipboard in her arm. "Their flight from Kiri after their movie premiere was delayed. So we realized, who else could announce the winner for this year's Best New Loveteam other than the ones who bagged the same award a few years back?" She smiled, albeit apologetically. Besides, she had no other choice. "Here's their script. There's just a few more categories left before this one. It's really short and I know you're so used to this so I really hope it's okay."

_So much for being saved by the bell._ There was a short pause as Sasuke processed the situation. He knew it was just a part of their job. But he was also aware of how awkward it would be to stand with the woman he's in love with onstage while doing something that they used to do so well together, before things had changed.

Sasuke observed how Sakura's smile seemed to falter a bit at the sight of the script. There was that slow movement in her hand as she reached for the small card but before she even accomplished it, he cleared his throat and spoke, "Wouldn't this cause an unnecessary issue?"

Sakura whipped her head towards him, hand retreating in surprise.

"Oh." Shizune continued to smile. "I get what you mean. I don't think it would."

"Us being on the same stage again after a long time already stirred a reaction from the crowd moments ago."

"Don't worry, Sasuke, it's just a short announcement. I believe a small _SasuSaku_ reunion wouldn't go against the new arrangements you both have."

"But Sakura's boyfriend is in the audie—"

"Sasuke, it's okay."

While his eyes travelled to the person who uttered those words, he felt a sudden warm sensation due to a mere touch on his forearm. It was as if his skin has been frozen for such a long time that the unexpected contact caused it to have a meltdown, only to be left freezing again once she retracted her hand and grabbed the script in front of them.

_Was she really agreeing to this?_

"It'll be fine." His former leading lady smiled at him, and he almost internally screamed about how he wanted so bad to be the reason behind her smiles all the damn time. She chortled then. "Besides, I'm your best partner in crime, Sasuke. Don't you want to be with me for another time?"

_No._ He wanted to answer. _I want you to be with me for a lifetime, Sakura. Not as my partner in crime but as my partner in life_. He looked away, and then his gaze fell on the other script still extended right in front of him.

Soon enough, he curtly nodded in resignation, reminding himself that this was merely a part of his job. "If there would be no complications then."

"Thank you so much, you two! I know you'll both do well! I'll prompt you once you're up next."

Sakura beamed yet again as Sasuke finally accepted the other small card. He wasn't sure if she was really into this or it's just her innate always-ready-to-help self manifesting.

"Wow. The last time we did this was–I think...what?–more than a year ago? Makes me excited to host with you again, Sasuke! Do you want to have a quick runthrough of the script?"

"I need to go to the restroom. Excuse me."

Sasuke heard her giggle as he began to walk away. "Alright. I see you still prefer rehearsing your script alone."

He wished it was just as easy as that to walk away from his feelings too.

The restroom was fortunately empty when he entered. Heaving a loud exhale, he firmly placed both hands on the countertop and faced his own reflection in the mirror. Looking at it closely, there were dark circles under his eyes that he didn't notice before. It only proved the fact that he has been denying to himself: he had been dreading the arrival of this day way too much. And now that everything that he wanted to avoid has happened in a span of a few minutes, he didn't know what else to do.

He wanted to be as professional as he could be, but as much as he wanted to focus, all that dominated his brain after seeing Sakura in that damn maroon gown was her. Just her. But his thoughts about her weren't ones that were filled with wonderful memories and favorable possibilities.

Every time he met her gaze, it reminded him that those eyes were now looking fondly at someone else not because of a script, but because of a real deal love.

Every time he saw her smile, his heart constricted knowing that another man was already the main cause of that.

And every time he focused on her lips, he couldn't stop himself from imagining how those same soft lips he used to kiss could lock with someone else's not because she had to, but because she wants to.

He shook his head and snorted at his reflection, unconscious of the fact that his hands were now clenched into fists, leaving creases on the card he barely remembered he was holding.

_How did I end up like this? We are_ just actors, _right? Nothing more than that._

His brain pointed out the fact that whatever they did together was just a part of their job, oftentimes coming from a script and instructed by a director.

No one told him to feel something deeper than a professional connection for his leading lady.

But he was the loser who fell for the woman he was paired with onscreen. The loser who didn't know how to stand on the thin line dividing work and personal life. The loser that Sakura didn't choose for whatever reason that only she knows.

This time though, he had to be solely professional in dealing with her despite his hurting heart. For no matter how dragging the night was, it would still eventually end.

And she still wouldn't be his.

Sasuke absently scanned the small card given to him as he returned to the backstage. The glam team was giving Sakura a touch up so he thankfully didn't have to communicate with her. But the moment she glanced his way, he mentally repeated the words _"Be professional. Short announcement. Quick exit."_ as if a mantra that would let him survive the rest of the night.

She was staring, he realized. But it wasn't the kind of stare that made his heart skip a beat. It felt like a stare of someone that you only used to know. "You still look like a humanized angel."

There was a momentary widening of his eyes at the realization that she remembered that scenario which also resurfaced in his mind before tonight's event. He had to avert his gaze.

_And you still look like a blooming flower,_ he wanted to say. _One that isn't mine_. But he settled with merely nodding in thanks, until they heard Shizune's cue to standby.

The hardest part came, wherein as a natural gentleman – and a "professional", he reminded himself (though the other part of himself noted that it was simply out of habit specifically with her) – he had to offer his arm for Sakura's hand to curl around it. There was that feeling of being melted in place again, but he only heaved a sigh and nonchalantly led them to the stage.

As expected, the responses of the audience were more intense than those they've given to any other artist who have stepped onstage throughout the entire program. It was the first time that Sakura and Sasuke would be doing something together – as _SasuSaku_ – after nine long months. And even just a short hosting segment was already enough to somehow quench the thirst of their longtime fans.

Flashing cameras and raised phones were visible here and there. Sasuke was aware enough that even their slightest movement could be watched and interpreted in the wrong way, which could eventually cause another unnecessary worldwide trend on social media. If this happened months ago, he would've said that he was already used to such commotion; in fact, he would've thought that it was good for their marketing. But not anymore. Not now that _SasuSaku_ was merely a chain from a failed past.

Still, as prim as he usually was, he flashed a rehearsed smile to the audience._ Be professional. Short announcement. Quick exit._

Sakura, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear, her grip on Sasuke's arm slightly tightening. Sasuke knew it was the sentimental part of her taking over. But again_ SasuSaku_ was over now and he couldn't expect her to suddenly approach their manager and breach the contract they've signed a few months back, just so she could be with him again.

He cleared his throat and leaned closer to the mic in front of him, relaying the exact script Naruto was supposed to deliver. "Good evening. It is our privilege to announce tonight the best pick among the newest pairs that captured your hearts since their appearance on national television this past year."

Then Sakura's melodic voice filled the venue. "A few years back, we were overjoyed to be heralded with the same title. And personally, being on that journey with Sasuke was one of the best things that ever happened in my life. I couldn't wait to see how this next loveteam will not only touch the fans' hearts but also each other's! Right, Sasuke?"

That wasn't even a part of Hinata's original script._ Each other's, huh?_ If he was able to touch her heart, then why did she allow someone else to claim it fully?

He refrained from clenching his jaw as he saw how his partner was now glancing at him. "Aa."

But then, he forgot how Sakura was so good at improvising spiels live that he almost felt like snapping right in front of the hundreds of fans and celebrities in the venue.

"Now to add a little suspense, before we reveal to them the winner for this year's Best New Loveteam, why don't we share a few stuff about our time as _SasuSaku_? Do you want that, guys?" Sakura giggled as the audience cheered with such exuberant voices. "Alright! So Sasuke, what is the best thing about being in _SasuSaku_? For me, it's getting to meet lots of people who believe in me and what I can do. How about you?"

A pregnant silence consumed them as Sasuke found himself staring at Sakura's green orbs. He didn't know how long it took him before he finally answered, but when he did, there was a slight widening of Sakura's eyes for he said, "Meeting you."

It was too late when he realized what he had uttered over the mic for another uproar was given by the crowd. Then he felt the absence of the hand that was clutching his arm moments ago. _Damn it, Sasuke! Be professional! Short announcement! Quick exit!_

"Now off to the big reveal," he quickly called the people's attention without waiting for any reaction from his partner. "Everyone, we present to you, this year's Best New Loveteam is…"

They both leaned closer to the mic and declared, "NejiTen!"

Everything else happened quickly as they congratulated the awardees and then returned backstage. Again, out of habit, he offered his hand to Sakura to assist her down the stairs, but instantly let go of her hand once she reached the last step.

He mentally prayed he'd be able to let go of her that quickly too.

Then just when he thought that he's already okay now knowing that the only thing left for him to do was to have a quick exit back to his chair, his eyes suddenly caught sight of Sasori mouthing congratulations as Sakura reached their designated seats, before kissing him right then and there on her soft lips.

Sasuke shifted his direction and went straight to his car.

* * *

**_From: Naruto Uzumaki_**

Oi, Teme! We're finally in the area! Don't you dare ditch the Konoha Star Awards After-party! I have an announcement to make and I need a boost so my best friend should be there! See ya! ;)

o - o - o

**June 2019 | AriannJS**

o - o - o


	3. Unscripted

_This one's for my friends Queen and Meanne. I didn't mean to hurt you through this fic, hahahuhu. Really appreciate your support and feedback on this, means a lot! Much love to you both! :)_

_Again, enjoy reading...or not._

* * *

The whole ballroom was filled with movie and TV stars dressed in their most sophisticated fineries. There was a limited number of people in the room now compared to the one in the auditorium, but it didn't change the fact that Sasuke was edgy being here.

He wasn't even supposed to attend the after-party anymore. In fact, he was already seated in his car, with his eyes shut and head positioned on the headrest when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He was trying so hard to forget the last scene he has witnessed at the Awards Night, and at first, he thought that whatever his phone alerted him for was a good distraction.

But he was wrong.

Naruto was so hopeful in his text message that Sasuke spent a few more minutes battling with himself if he should head straight to his apartment or grant his best friend's request, which would mean taking the risk of getting his heart shattered even more. He then thought about how Naruto rarely really asks anything from him. And although he wasn't feeling hopeful at all at the moment, he didn't want the dobe to feel disheartened and betrayed just because of him, to think that he was indeed his best friend.

So with a "_tch_", he started his engine and drove off to the hotel a few streets away, effectively avoiding the influx of people at the parking lot since the program has just ended as well.

He hadn't seen Sakura again on the first hour of the party, which was a relief. But the moment that his vivacious best friend grabbed the mic and called everyone's attention, he caught sight of her standing near the stage, eager to hear what Naruto had to say while an arm was tightly wrapped around her waist.

His brain automatically recalled those times that it was him holding her in his arms, as if it was his self-proclaimed duty to protect her and always be there by her side. Those times that she always clung closer to his body, as if she entrusted her entire being to him, including her heart.

He quickly shifted his gaze to the blond at the middle of the small stage. If only he didn't want to disappoint his best friend, he wouldn't have seen that anymore. He just mentally noted that he could always give Naruto what he deserves on their sparring sessions in the gym. After all, Sasuke was the one who had to take his place on his supposed task for the Awards Night, leading to his slip-up over the microphone that was probably already trending on Twitter by now.

Naruto's announcement was short but moving enough to fill the whole venue with a jubilant uproar. _"I...um—I'm just here to share with you all that...Hinata and I are getting married! She said yes to me today, 'ttebayo!"_

Even he smiled genuinely at that. Who would have thought that his dobe of a best friend would actually have the guts to ask a girl about marriage and have a flourishing love life?

But that's where his smile faltered. Although he wanted to disregard it, and he knew he shouldn't have such a feeling towards his best friend, there came a sudden envy bubbling inside his chest.

Naruto and Hinata met through the set of _SasuSaku_'s first major movie, both playing supporting characters to Sasuke and Sakura. The blond was thrilled to work in the same movie with his best friend, but little did he know, such opportunity would also lead him to meeting the woman that became his girlfriend a year after that. The same woman whom he was now engaged with.

Sasuke gripped the wine glass in his hand a little tighter than necessary. Just like him and Sakura, the newly engaged couple started as a mere celebrity loveteam too. And though _SasuSaku_ turned out to be the most remarkable ship of their generation, why didn't he and Sakura have a real life happy ending like theirs?

He caught sight of his face's reflection on the red liquid he was drinking. And it was funny how that seemed like a slap on his face, a blatant answer as to what – _who_ – was the reason why they didn't even progress to anything more than a professionally fabricated couple.

Needing some time to breathe, he downed his drink as quickly as he could and grabbed another glass from a waiter who passed by before heading out to the balcony.

It was breathtaking to see the city lights from where he was. Various colored lights from different heights covered the entire Konoha. Seeing them was a good enough break from seeing only pink and green in his head. Yet he realized how these lights looked astounding only because they were lit all at once, together. If just a single light from a far building was open that night, it wouldn't have made such an impact to anyone's vision because it wouldn't be noticeably shining and beautiful alone.

Like him now.

His chest throbbed simply reminiscing his journey side by side with her for four years. With each other, it was unquestionable how shining and beautiful they were. But in a blink of an eye, their light dimmed. And in the end, he was left alone.

And though he wasn't as desperate to think that he couldn't live without her – for he basically survived twenty years before her unexpected entrance in his life – he realized that her leaving had taken away much of the light that they had when they were still considered one.

When there's no Sakura without Sasuke, and vice versa.

Yet even good things come to an end, he knew. So right this very moment, right in front of these city lights that only exposed how dull he was becoming, he decided that he would try to shine again on his own and find beauty in a life without the epitome of beauty herself. Even though he knew it wouldn't be easy at all.

"I knew you'd be away from the crowd."

A voice from behind made him shut his eyes. He didn't even budge when he heard a follow-up chuckle alongside the sounds of elegant heels clicking against the marble floor.

He released a sigh, exhausted with all the unavoidable tension that he had felt today to the point that he had no energy left to think of any excuse for him to leave.

He had already expected it somehow, that he and Sakura would still end up talking with each other no matter how much he desired to avoid such encounter. So now that the time came, he finally stayed still and went with the flow.

She was beside him in a matter of seconds, leaning against the marble parapet with eyes set towards the city lights below them. She was smiling. And as much as Sasuke wanted to enjoy this moment with her – at least, for the last time – he still couldn't find it in him to accept their current situation. As if a part of him could relate with their solid fans who were still rooting for _SasuSaku_, even in real life.

As he busied himself with gazing at the stars, she glanced at him then. "I realized I haven't congratulated you personally on your latest movie. I have to admit I wasn't able to catch it, though! I'm really sorry." She released a bashful chuckle, looking back to the vast expanse of the city as if intentionally detaching herself for a brief moment. Then she said, "Sasori and I were out of town for a vacation that time."

He flinched at that, but he hid it well.

"But I've heard it was really, really good! As usual for an Uchiha." Sakura feigned a scoff and then giggled at her own reaction. "This may be late but...congratulations, Sasuke!"

"Thanks," was his only reply.

"So…how was it working with Karin? I've heard a lot of great things about her and her acting skills! I'm so glad you were paired with a very nice and talented woman, Sasuke. One who is even the cousin of your best friend!"

He simply nodded when she paused.

"I've stumbled across Orochimaru tonight though, he said you weren't a gentleman enough to bring Karin home on your late night shoots. And oh boy, that manager was not pleased at all!" She nudged him, giggling lightly while waiting for him to respond. "I don't even know why he told that to me, but it seems like he didn't get over it so he's still complaining about you."

"Our shoots are taxing. I'm always too tired after it."

"But you always used to—oh well." Sakura stared at the glass of mocktail in her hand, seemingly weighing the next thing she should say.

Sasuke knew what she was thinking. And for a moment, he wondered why that wasn't enough of a giveaway to her on what she meant to him. There was never a time that he didn't bring her home, whether they were from a different country or from across the street.

"So tell me…" She then propped her elbow on the parapet, leaning closer to him as if they were BFFs huddling for a top-secret gossip. "Is she a good kisser?"

_Not as great as you_. Sasuke took a sip from his wine. He didn't even have any idea as to why she was talking about another girl so he found solace in staying silent. Besides, that girl and that movie barely even retained in his memories once the project was done.

That. That one was_ just_ a mere job.

Strangely, Sakura then pouted. And it took a lot of willpower for him to brace himself and not kiss her after seeing the gesture from his peripheral vision. "You aren't even willing to spill the beans about Karin and update me about anything?" She feigned annoyance with a roll of her eyes. "I thought we are close friends."

_Tch. That's the problem. I was never more than that to you._

"She seems like a great girl, Sasuke," she continued to speak while grinning like a Cheshire cat. All feigned irritation went down the drain as she displayed that look that Sasuke had always seen her wear whenever a silly idea entered her mind. "A girlfriend material too. I've seen your movie poster and dang, I think you look great together!" Sakura almost squealed before she continued, "She's beautiful and nice. She'll take care of you. She'll make you happy. Your onscreen and offscreen life will be sweet! Isn't that amazing? Both of us having the love of our lives and—oh my goodness, Sasuke! You better not forget to invite me to the weddi—!"

"Stop it, Sakura."

Silence.

Silent moments with Sakura (whenever she's too tired to ramble about her day, or their shoots, or her pets, or pretty much everything under the sun) used to be very comfortable for Sasuke, relaxing even, because just her presence alone brought him satisfaction and inexplicable inner joy.

Yet right now, it was startlingly different. The tension made him feel as if the balcony was becoming smaller. Tighter. Suffocating. And even though there was a growing desire in his heart right now to run away from this – from her, he couldn't just leave her hanging. For there's an elephant in the room that was making itself known, and both of them were not exactly ready to talk about it.

"This isn't about me teasing you, right? It's something else."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

A sniffing sound caught Sasuke's attention then. When he reluctantly glanced at her, his instinct told him to wrap his arms around her and be ready to wipe those tears that were now brimming her eyes. But his logical side told him not to. Because it was not his role to do so. Because it was actually his fault. And because he needed the comfort too.

His hand clutched the wine glass even tighter as he looked away again. It was empty now, much like him.

"You weren't like this til the last time we saw each other," Sakura began. "That was...that was the day before my last blog post. I didn't want to overthink about it at first, convincing myself that it wasn't anything negative. That you're just being your usual introverted self. But, Sasuke, you've dodged our last three dinner hangouts with Naruto and Hinata in the past two months. You never do that." Sasuke heard another sniff again. "Is it because I'm there?"

"Sakura."

"No, Sasuke. I know you. Something's off." She turned to him now, with glassy eyes that were filled with determination to make him speak. "I just want to understand why..." And then her voice softened, "...why you've been avoiding me since I've...since I've announced about my relationship with Sasori."

Silence.

Of course she would notice. And of course, she would be hurt. He slowly parted his lips to say something – anything – but he couldn't find the strength to speak.

Sasuke clenched his jaw as he saw her trembling, so beautiful yet so vulnerable in that maroon gown. And he blamed himself for it. The last thing he ever wanted was to see her getting hurt; but now that he was hurting on the inside, he ended up inflicting pain on her as well. Because it's true, hurt people hurt people. If only he was able to process his emotions beforehand, he wouldn't have made her feel whatever she was feeling now.

"Sasuke, you know you mean a lot to me, right? I know you might think it's weird but I...I feel like I'm losing you. I miss my friend, Sasuke. I miss you. But you've changed in an instant and all I want to know is why." She was tearing up now and Sasuke struggled to restrain himself from screaming that he loves her so much he would do everything to protect her from feeling any pain.

But he was in pain too.

And he couldn't help but think that if only she chose him – or rather, if only he took the first move in letting her know about his feelings a long time ago – they probably wouldn't be hurting the way they were now.

Even if he didn't want to see her like this, even if he wanted to be the friend that she didn't want to lose, Sasuke knew that he needed to heal on his own too.

"That's all I want to know, Sasuke." Her voice softened once more. "Why? Aren't you happy for me?"

"I'm happy for you, Sakura," he finally blurted out something, voice hoarse and eyes still fixed on the landscape of lights below them. It was only a matter of time before his own tears would end up falling like hers.

"Then why is it—?"

"But I cannot say that I'm happy for me."

Sakura's breath hitched. And for a moment, it felt like the world stopped as she let his words sink in.

The next thing she knew, Sasuke was already walking away from her without the intention of coming back.

o - o - o

**June 2019 | AriannJS**

o - o - o

_I'd love to know your thoughts on this! One chapter left! :D_

_\- A_


	4. Article

**[konohamag tags / uchiha]**

_**From Show Business to Real Business**_

KONOHA—_Award-winning actor Sasuke Uchiha has been reported to be finally following the footsteps of his part-time model and business tycoon older brother, Itachi Uchiha. _

_Sasuke's career started to skyrocket when he starred in his action-packed movies "Hawk in the Shadows" and "Rogue", becoming even more successful when he was paired up with his former leading lady Sakura Haruno. As a part of the loveteam called _SasuSaku_, he unleashed his romantic side on their blockbuster movies "You're Annoying but I Love You", "The First,", and more, which caused the start of a massive fanbase not only in Konoha but also worldwide._

_However, with all his accomplishments in the show business, it became a huge surprise to his fans and even his colleagues when a photo was posted by Itachi with the caption _"Whatever happens from here on out, I'll always be proud of my otouto." _Said photo features Sasuke spearheading the ribbon cutting ceremony of Uchiha Hotels' new branch in Iwa two months after this year's Konoha Star Awards._

_Squad 7 Management and Sasuke himself had not yet released an official statement on the matter despite the fans' uproar in search for clarifications. But when _Konoha Mag _got an opportunity to work with Itachi Uchiha for a photoshoot last week, the only thing he said about the issue was _"I believe my brother has the right to choose which path he wants to pursue at the moment, especially one that is healthy for him."

_Although an excellent actor on his own, speculations arose that the sudden shift had something to do with the separation of his former blockbuster loveteam alongside Sakura Haruno, or something deeper along the lines of the same matter._

_But we could never really confirm unless we hear it from _SasuSaku'_s leading man himself._

_So, do you think Sasuke Uchiha is really leaving the show business? What could be the reason behind such decision?_

_Stay tuned for more updates from _Konoha Mag!

* * *

She shut her macbook, albeit too weakly, as she contemplated with tears in her eyes if she has been making the right decisions all along.

And if she's really happy because of those.

o - o - o

**June 2019 | AriannJS**

o - o - o

_If you were Sakura, what would you have done? Share your thoughts below!_

_Wow! Writing this has been a wild ride, literally too because a lot has happened in my personal life before I even got to finish the final part! Thank you for reading my very first SasuSaku angst fic, guys. It was also my entry for SasuSaku Month's Day 4!_

_As much as it hurt writing angst for SS, I really enjoyed this and it helped me improve some angles of my writing. So yeah, this was how I imagined this to end but I'd love to discuss with you on your thoughts about it. :D Til next time!_

_It you like what I do, kindly consider supporting me on ko-fi. I'm also saving up for a special post-birthday trip this November so your support would mean a lot to me! ️_

_Thanks & God bless!_

– _A_


End file.
